Gwaine Calvierri
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- | Full Name |Gwaine Eoin Calvierri |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |GWAY-n |- |'Nicknames' |The Raggedy Stranger, Sir Gwaine, My Wolf (by Torani) |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' |Vazokla (Wolf Man) and Jomōzugon (To Continue To Get Drunk) |- |'Homeland' |Elysium, Ealdor |- |'Born' |1177 AD - Arryn, Elysium |- |'Died' |n/a |- |'Occupation' |Former Prince Consort of Ealdor, Chevalier de Sangreal (Knight of the Royal Blood) and senior member of the Queensguard of Elysium |- |'Coat of Arms At Birth (1187 - 1205)' | |- |'Motto' |We're All Stories in the End |- | Personal Coat of Arms (Gifted to him at 18) (1205 - Present) | |- | Motto | Strength, Honour, Courage |- | Coat of Arms: Marriage Celebration (1240 - 1247) | |- | Motto | Tale as old as time |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- |'Race' |Elf |- |'Gender' |Male |- |'Height' |5' 12" |- |'Hair color' |Dark Brown |- |'Eye color' |Brown |- |'Distinguishing Features' |His smile, his smooth voice, and his love of apples and ale |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- |'Parents' | * High Lord Ector Calvierri of Arryn * Lady Evelyn Calvierri of Arryn † |- |'Spouse(s)' | *Torani Storm, Queen of the Elves - Wife |- |'Children' | *Flynn Calvierri - Prince of Aydindril *Eira Calvierri -Princess of Logres and Former Queen of Camelot *Mithian Calvierri - Princess of Arendelle *Alyx Snow - Long Lost Daughter *Laini Torani Rose Storm - Adopted Daughter (Lyra and Eldin's daughter) *Seifa Storm † - Step Daughter, Crown Princess of Elysium and Queen of Ferelden |- |'Other Family Members' | *Araydne Mason - younger sister (missing) * Lena Calvierri † - sister-in-law (Killian's wife) * Syleth Stardance - Uncle * Una Stardance (Née Calvierri)† - Aunt *Kit Stardance - Cousin *Saiya Stardance - Cousin |} Sir Gwaine Calvierri is a Chevalier de Sangreal (Knight of the Royal Blood) and a Senior Knight of the Queensguard of Ealdor - an order of elite warriors whose sole purpose is to protect the King or Queen. Gwaine briefly served Queen Rose Storm before her untimely death, but impressed her daughter so much that when Torani Storm became Queen, she kept him on as part of her own Queensguard. He later succeeded in winning Torani's heart and became her lover, although he promised he would never ask for her hand in marriage, as she was afraid that with her bad luck, it would be a certain death for him if he did. Twenty seven years later, after several trials and tests that would push them both to their very limits, Torani and Gwaine finally married in a public ceremony and Gwaine became Prince Consort of Ealdor. 'Personality and Traits' At first Gwaine can appear to be a funny and carefree man who thinks about little more than apples, ale and women. However those who get to know him will soon learn that he respects honor and loyalty above all else. He is also very selfless, as proven when he came to the aid of Prince Lorcan in a tavern brawl, despite the fact that he and the Prince were heavily outnumbered. He ignored Lorcan’s warning not to step into the fight and proceeded to fight alongside the Prince, displaying impressive combat prowess. He was injured protecting the Prince, intercepting a knife and taking the damage to his leg, in order to save Lorcan from an even more fatal wound. When later asked by Princess Torani why he did not reveal his noble past to people, Gwaine revealed his humble nature by telling her that his lifestyle has taught him that titles are not important. He wants to be treated by his character and skills and not by his family name. Also he preferred the freedom of the vagabond lifestyle – although he has to admit that being a Senior Knight and serving the Royal Family isn’t as bad as he first thought. Gwaine generally dislikes people of royal blood seeing them as corrupt and power-hungry. However, after getting to know the Royal Families of Elysium, Myrmidon and Elis, he has grown to respect them, and has decided that perhaps not all Royals are as bad as he first thought. Gwaine also has a very trusting nature, revealing the truth about his father to Torani and empathising with her when she told him about her own father, Norin. He later revealed to her that he has no real friends, but those he makes, he keeps close, and remains fiercely loyal to. He has a good sense of humour and is cheerful and optimistic even in extreme danger. 'Magical Talents' He also has a very unique magical talent, which he keeps solely to himself - the only person he's ever confided in about his powers is his best friend and fellow knight, Percival Storm. Because Gwaine posses the Breath of Life - a skill that allows him to bring people back from the dead. Of course, there are rules and limitations to this power, however. 1. The person has to have died within the last 10 mins. Even a second longer than that and they cannot be saved. 2. They cannot be too badly wounded – e.g: burned, decapitated, crushed etc, and their windpipe has to be intact. 3. They can’t have died of old age. 4. Gwaine loses 100 years of his life for every breath he gives, so naturally he’s not keen to perform it too many times. 5. The Breath of Life can only be used on a person once. If they die again after it has been used on them – no matter how many years may have passed – it cannot be used upon them again. He has decided to keep his magical talents on a 'need-to-know' basis, and has also decided that nobody actually needs to know. Percival only discovered his powers by accident when Gwaine was using them to try and bring Queen Rose back to life. But she was too long gone, and so he was unable. Percival challenged Gwaine, wondering why the knight had appeared to be kissing the Queen, and Gwaine was forced to reveal everything. Since then, Percival has loyaly kept his secret, for which Gwaine is grateful. Those who Gwaine has saved so far, with his gift include Flynn Storm and Seifa Theirin Storm. Those he has failed to save include his mother and Rose Storm . 'History' 'Early Years' Gwaine was born to Ector Calvierri and his wife Evelyn . Ector and Evelyn ruled as High Lord and Lady of the town of Arryn, on the outskirts of Elysium, which technically makes Gwaine a Lord, even though he's never acknowledged this title. His father vanished whilst fighting in the battle of Midas but when he went to plead help from the new Queen, Rose Storm, the young monarch was unable to help, leaving Gwaine's family to struggle, as so many other families also did in the aftermath of the war. Evelyn was beside herself with grief over the loss of her husband, but she tried her best to stay strong, for the sake of her three children, and did her best to support her eldest, Gwaine as he tried to gain support in turn from the Royals. Things went from bad to worse for the Calveirri household, however, when a desperate young man broke into the manor house one evening, desperate to steal something of value, so that he could sell it in exchange for food to feed his starving family. In a scenario that reminded Evelyn of the first time she ever met her husband, this time it was her turn to catch the thief. Seeing how desperate he was - a man with nothing left to lose - she intended to give him some coins so that he might buy food without having to resort to stealing. However, her daughter Aryadne came upon them both and seeing a man with a knife, began to scream in fright. The man panicked and things rapidly spiralled out of control, resulting in Evelyn lying in a pool of her own blood, a dagger in her side and her young daughter screaming for the guards. Gwaine rushed to his mother's side and she pressed her wedding ring into his hands, making him promise to give it to the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with. She then died in her son's arms as he tried desperately to save her, but to no avail. Her attacker was later apprehended and tearfully confessed to his guilt, though he insisted it had been an accident as he'd never intended to hurt anyone. He'd only wanted Aryadne to stop screaming, but when Evelyn had seen him moving towards her daughter, she'd misunderstood his intentions and placed herself between her daughter and harm, resulting in her accidental death by his hands. All Gwaine has left of his family heritage is a gold ring from his mother and a dragon scale necklace with his family crest hidden on it and for many years after this event, Gwaine's opinion of the nobility - and the Storm family in particular - was altered. He thought all nobles were blinded by power and greed and eventually left home to begin living a vagabond lifestyle, travelling the world using only his sword. Aryadne eventually managed to convince him to come home, however, after Freya was born, and Gwaine reluctantly agreed, though he was adamant that he would not stay in a kingdom ruled by Rose Storm, as she had refused to help his family during their time of need. On his way back, he stopped in a tavern for a drink and met Lorcan, Rose's son, also trying to enjoy a peaceful drink under the disguise of an ordinary civilian. After he used his fighting skills to aid the Daemon Prince in a tavern brawl started by rowdy thugs demanding money, he was badly wounded while protecting Lorcan and was brought back to the Winter Palace to be treated by the healers. Upon his recovery Gwaine was dismayed to learn he had saved the son of the Queen who had ruined his family, and was prepared to leave as soon as possible, even refusing a congratulatory ceremony in his honor. Lorcan confronted Gwaine by the front door of the Palace, but Gwaine explained that due to his previous experiences with the nobility - and Lorcan's mother in particular - he would rather avoid them altogether. He also revealed to the Prince that whilst he did not specifically hate all nobility, he had yet to find one with inner nobility who was "worth dying for". Lorcan sympathized with him, revealing his own feelings towards most monarchs - he didn't trust them as far as he could throw them, and his family and friends were the only exceptions to this rule. He also insisted that his mother was a good, kind and fair Queen, who must have had her reasons for abandoning Gwaine's family, several years earlier. Lorcan asked him to at least hear what his mother had to say on the situation before he passed judgement on her. Reluctantly, Gwaine agreed. He also agreed to stay for the melee that was being held a few days later, and even considered entering it himself. However, he soon discovered that two of the knights, Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, competing in the melee, were planning to kill Lorcan with Stulorne blades - swords that looked blunt to the naked eye but were dangerously sharp in reality. On further investigation he discovered that Oswald and Ethan were in fact Dagr and Ebor, the two thugs whom Gwaine had saved Lorcan from, back at the tavern. When Dagr and Ebor caught Gwaine in their chambers, he acted in self defense and quickly dispatched both of them again with his swordfighting skills. However he was caught by one of the Palace Guards and brought before the Queen for attacking two knights. Rose was unsure who to believe as the supposed knights claimed that Gwaine attacked them without cause; provoking a passioned response from Gwaine about the deeper meaning of nobility. However, Lorcan vouched for Gwaine since he saved his life. Rose remained undecided about Gwaine’s fate, and said that it would be decided after the melee, later that day. Gwaine was banned from competing in the tournament, because of his arrest earlier in the day, but because of Lorcan’s kindness, Gwaine felt compelled to secretly enter the melee and duel alongside Lor against his assassins. Lorcan guessed his identity by his fighting style and allowed him the victory in the tournament as thanks for aid in battle. He was soon arrested again by Rose, however, as he’d broken the terms of his arrest, and killed two Knights. However, when it was realised that Gwaine had once again saved her son by revealing the Knights true natures, Rose quickly made her decision about Gwaine. She also took the time to explain to him her reasons for why she had done as she had, years earlier. She was young and inexperienced as Queen - she'd only been in the role for two days when Gwaine's family approached her. She had every intention of helping them, as the Calvierris of Arryn were a very loyal and trustworthy house, who had proven themselves to her and her father time and time again, in the past. Before she could ever help them, however, the sun was stolen by the Greek God Apollo and she was forced to reassess her priorities. Bringing back the sun and saving the lives of thousands was more important than saving the lives of one single household. It was a terrible sacrifice, and she's been haunted by her decision every day since then. Gwaine finally understood, and found that all his anger and hatred towards the Queen had vanished in an instant. For his bravery during the melee, he was given a full pardon and knighted, hailed as a hero, and given a place in the Royal Guards, where he now serves the Royal Family proudly, and will willingly admit that he was wrong about them, and judged them too harshly. 'The Queensguard' As a Knight of the Queensguard, it became Gwaine's duty to accompany the Royal Family as one of their bodyguards, and it was during this time that he and Torani became good friends. He understood that she was still grieving over the recent loss of her husband, and would often offer her a shoulder to cry on, or a sympathetic ear to listen whenever she wanted to just talk about something or other - even if it was not important. He coudl also sympathise with her because of the loss he'd suffered when both his mother and father were taken from him, so he knew all the right things to say. He became one of the first people she told about her pregnancy, after finding out that she was expecting Alistair's child and he swore to protect the child with his life, just as he protected her mother, and promised to keep the news of Tora's pregnancy a secret until she was ready to tell the world. He kept true to his word, and even after Seifa was born, he kept her a secret from the entire kingdom, as per Torani's request. When the Dark Elves attacked in one final assault upon Elysium, Gwaine was there beside Torani and Rose, doing his best to protect them. This was not enough, however, as he was eventually overpowered and rendered unconscious. The Dark Elves trampled over his lifeless body in their desperation to get to the Queen, and it would take Gwaine several months to recover from the horrific injuries he sustained. He would never recover from the guilt of knowing that he had failed Rose, however, and the knowledge that he'd allowed her to die under his protection. Even when Torani insisted that it had not been his fault, he still blamed himself for Rose's death - having become immensely fond of the Queen - and when Torani became Queen he tried to leave the Queensguard, out of shame. Torani refused to let him leave, however, and insisted that he was one of the best knights she had ever known. He should be proud of himself, not ashamed. She promoted both he and Sir Percival to the ranks of Senior Knights, and would hear no further protests from either, about the situation. In the end Gwaine backed down, realising that he was being foolish. Torani had offered him a great opportunity to restore his family name, and he was going to sieze that opportunity with both hands. 'For the Love of a Queen' Gwaine had always known, right from the moment he'd first set eyes upon Torani as she sat up in the Royal Box during the melee, that she was the woman he wanted to some day marry. Of course, being the son of a high ranking noble, this dream actually wasn't that far out of his reach. But something always held him back. Nerves, perhaps. Or the fear that Torani would reject him and see him as just a friend, nothing more. It wasn't until Torani and her daughter (accompanied by the Queensguard and her handmaidens) travelled to Elis, however, that he finally found the courage to do something about his feelings for her. It was in fact Torani who made the first step (involuntarily), after she became drunk at the celebrations in honour of Lyra's wedding to Torani's cousin, Eldin. She grabbed him and began to dance with him around the room, got up to a few other misadventures and then finally passed out in his arms. He carried her carefully up to her room, secretly satisfied that she had broken the ice and done all the hard work for him. Now all he had to do was charm her with his wit, and she was his for the taking. Torani, of course, fell right into the trap, entering into verbal duels with him and giving just as good as she got whenever he taunted or provoked her. His taunting finally went too far, however, when he assaulted her cousin Eldin, then accidentally got him drunk as he took him out to the local tavern afterwards, by way of an apology. Unamused by her husband's behaviour, and quickly reminded by Torani who had gotten him in that state in the first place, Lyra was quick to deal out punishment to Gwaine - although it was in fact no punishment at all. She'd seen the way that he often looked at Torani, and how she'd look at him in return, and had correctly put two and two together. The pair were in love, but both were as stubborn as each other and both refused to make the first move. So Lyra did, on their behalf, sending them on a date together to the beautiful crystal caves, under the pretence of Gwaine 'escorting' Torani as his 'punishment' for what he'd done to Eldin. Finally alone for the first time ever, the pair relaxed and began to truly enjoy each other's company. By the end of the evening, the two were inseperable and both had finally admitted their love for one another. They officially became a 'couple' a few days later, after Torani had asked permission from her daughter, Seifa. Seifa adored Gwaine and had no problems with him joining the family, although she refused to call him 'father'. Gwaine respected her decision wholeheartedly, stating that he'd never dream of replacing her real father. Tora knew then that she had found the man she would spend the rest of her life with, and told Gwaine as such. When she expressed her concern about the two of them getting married however, convinced that with her bad luck it would be a death sentence for Gwaine if they ever did, Gwaine assured her that he loved her, and he was happy. He didn't need a ring, or a piece of paper to tell him that, and if anyone had a problem with the two of them not being married, they would have to explain their reservations to the blade of his sword as it found its way to their throat. Tora laughed at this, even though she knew he was not joking, and eventually conceeded to the pair of them getting matching tattoo symbols on their left ring fingers instead. These tattoos started off small - a simple, small symbol atop their fingers, but with each child the pair had together, more symbols and decorations were added to the tattoo until they eventually became a complete circle around the entire finger - like a ring. Torani's News During the celebrations for Princess Seifa's third birthday, Gwaine fell victim to a prank by the visiting Greeks, Panos of Myrmidon, Panos' sister Arista, their father Achilles. Torani's own cousin Eldin also joined the prank, along with Tora's daughter Seifa, and before he could realise what was going on, Gwaine found himself tied upside down whilst Seifa and Arista attacked him with make-up (much like they had attacked Eldin earlier that evening). Gwaine refused to allow this, however, and managed to struggle free of the ropes that bound him. The only problem was, he was suspended above a well, and fell into it shortly after his escape. Emerging bedraggled and seething with anger, Gwaine was quickly subdued by some strong words from Percival, and reluctantly let Seifa finish what she'd started. She cut his long, wavy hair - his pride and joy - then sent him on his way, finally satisfied. What Gwaine didn't know, however, was that Torani fell head over heels in love with him again, thanks to this new 'image', and after the two shamelessly flirted in front of her family, to shame them for their actions towards him, regarding the entire well incident, she took him to one side and broke the news to him that she had been keeping secret the entire evening. To say that he was delighted by her words was an understatement, considering the fact he ran to the battlements and shouted the news at the top of his lungs, for all the world to hear. Torani stood on the balcony leading off of the throne room and laughed to herself as he yelled at the top of his lungs that he was to become a father, then proceeded to charge about the Palace, telling anyone who would listen, about his news. By the next morning, she had no need to tell anyone - Gwaine had already done it for her. He'd also started a list of names already, for what he'd like his daughter to be called, as he was convinced he'd have a girl. Torani, amused by his excited behaviour, let him carry on until he ran out of steam and the novelty wore off. A month later, he'd calmed enough for her to begin having 'sensible' conversations with him once more. 'Becoming a Father.' Four months later, Gwaine's son was born. Gwaine had been convinced that he would have a daughter, but was thrilled to have a son, because he could do all sorts of 'father-son' things with Flynn that he'd never be able to do with a daughter. Things like teaching him how to fight with a sword, how to throw a punch, how to ride a horse, how to impress the ladies, how to look after his body, and much more. Flynn's start to life was not the best - in fact it couldn't really have been much worse, truth be told. Roughly three minutes after he was born, Flynn stopped breathing and 'died' in the arms of the healers. Gwaine angrily berated the healers for not saving his son, and whilst Tora struggled with the news, Gwaine desperately weighed the consequences of the action he was about to take, finally deciding that it would be worth it. Using his magic, he brought Flynn back from death with the 'Kiss of Life', sacrificing a hundred years of his life so his son may live. Torani never discovered Gwaine's secret, and assumed it was a miracle, or that the healers had been wrong about her son after all. Gwaine would have adored his son, regardless, but after that incredibly close shave, he took it upon himself to become Flynn's personal protector and teacher. Absolutely doting on his son from day one, he was an incredibly proud but also protective father, and got stuck right in, helping to care for Flynn instead of leaving Torani to do all the hard work. He'd get up in the night to tend to Flynn's needs, he'd change the nappies, he'd give Flynn baths, he'd read him stories and rock him to sleep each evening, he'd feed him and dress him, take him out for rides around the kingdom and generally fight Seifa for the chance to be the focus of Flynn's attention. Torani found it incredibly adorable that her daughter and Gwaine argued over who's turn it was to deal with whatever demands Flynn happened to be making, and for the first few weeks she sat back and relaxed, allowing them to do all the work. Eventually, however, she stepped back in and took over Flynn's care, because Gwaine was neglecting his duties as a knight and Seifa was neglecting her studies. Gwaine thought his life could not get any better until, a year after Flynn's birth, Torani told him that he was to be a father again. And once again Gwaine became as excitable as a child on a sugar rush. This time, Torani gave birth to her second daughter, Mithian. And once again Gwaine fought to be the one who cared for her. Even when Eira came along, two years later, his enthusiasm had not worn off, and neither had the novelty of caring for young, helpless individuals like his daughters. He was not as enthusiastic about having girls, because he could not teach them all the things that he intended to teach Flynn, but this didn't mean that he loved his daughters any less. In the years to come, his children flourished under the guidance of both parents, although unfortunately Eira proved to be a right handful for her mother - perhaps more than Tora could handle, although she'd never admit it. The reason for their clash was because their personalities were too similar, and often they would come to blows verbally - though never physically. Eira knew better than to raise a hand to her mother, and Tora would never dream of hurting her daughter, no matter how mad she became by Eira's attitude. Gwaine, however, often ended up played peacekeeper between the two, and he soon became one of the very few people who Eira would actually listen to. He became her confidante as well, listening to all her troubles and - where possible - helping her to overcome them. His bond with Eira was probably the strongest of his three children, and although he loved them all dearly, Eira secretly became his favourite. 'Ector's Return' *Coming Soon* 'Tragedy in Elis' *Coming Soon* 'Losing Torani' *Coming Soon* ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'The Head vs the Heart' *Coming Soon* 'The First Dragon War (War of the Phoenix)' *Coming Soon* Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Knight Category:Nobility Category:Calvierri Category:Second Generation